Shadows of the Forgotten
by iamgrooot
Summary: Best friends since they were kids, Renée always knew that Charles was somehow special. When he started showing signs of his abilities, he thought that he was going crazy but the only person who knew that he wasn't was Renée. But when he began to learn how to control and further his powers, Renée's parents found out about him and distanced her from him. And she was lost…forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Hey ya'll. Bucky Buck Buck Barnes is here. So, I watched X-Men Days of Future Past the other day and was inspired to write an X-Men fic. In this story, Charles Xavier (James McAvoy's version) still has his legs. This fic is going to be taking place after Days of Future Past yet it is barely going to be following any of the X-Men movies. So you will notice a lot of changes. And now onto the story. P.S: the song that Patient 21 sings is from the Freddy Krueger song._

* * *

**_SHADOWS OF THE FORGOTTEN_**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

‹‹Eighteen Years Ago››

–XAVIER MANSION-

_"__You can't tell anyone, Renée. They'll think I'm a freak. They'll probably take me away to a mental institute and I won't be able to see you again." Young six year old Charles pleaded to Renée after demonstrating what he could have done with his telepathic powers._

_Renée smiled, showing several missing teeth. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Not even father or mother. It'll be our little secret, Charles."_

* * *

‹‹Present Day››

–RYKER'S ISLAND MAXIMUM SECURITY PENITENTIARY-

"Her DNA structure was made for this sort of mutation. I've never seen anything like this before." The man in the lab coat said to the lady standing beside him. "She's perfect. She's _absolutely_ perfect." He took down a few notes on the clipboard he held in his hand and looked through the square glass window.

"How is this possible? She wasn't even one of them?" The lady asked in awe.

The man grinned. "I borrowed some of the blood samples from the mutant Trask Industries were experimenting on."

The lady nodded. "You mean the one who could change into anyone?"

"Yes. Her." He continued to scribble away. "I reconstructed her DNA so that it was able to absorb other mutant abilities and tested it on Patient 21's blood. Apparently, Patient 21 carries a rare DNA genetic compound that allows her to accept DNA strips from others without killing her. She was the only one to survive the process. The other five test subjects we performed on failed in a matter of minutes."

Inside a small square dimly lit room, Patient 21 sat in the middle of the room humming an eerily tune. The empty walls were made of plastic and the only thing that hung on the wall was the picture of a mansion. Her waist length hair changed from its original blonde color to a fiery red and back to blonde. Floating in the air, as if held up by invisible strings, were four different colored plastic blocks.

There was a static sound in the distance and the radio that hung around the doctor's belt beeped. "Sir, we have extracted the blood sample as you requested from Prisoner 19. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes. Yes." The Doctor replied back into the walkie-talkie. "Bring it with Nurse Phillip. Have him administer it to Patient 21." He faced the lady. "And now Director, you are about to witness the next step to evolution."

The blocks that Patient 21 were levitating in the air fell to the floor with several soft thuds. She gradually stood up and faced the plastic wall in front of her. The long strands of her bangs curtained her eyes and a sinister smirk was drawn on her face.

The Director took a step back in fear as Patient 21 began to step forward. "S-she can't see us, c-can she?" She stammered.

The man grinned. "No. She can't. The walls inside the room are made of fireproof plastic that repels her pyrokinetic abilities and is also soundproof to her. She can't hear or see us but we can."

Patient 21 was only inches away from the wall. She slowly raised her right hand and then pounded it against the wall. "OH!" The Director gasped and clutched her shirt.

Patient 21 tilted her head to one side and began to hum the same song again; only this time she was singing. "_One, two_." She pointed at the Director and then at the man. "_I'm going to kill you. Three, four. I have tried this before_." She averted her eyes from the wall and switched them to the camera above her head. "_Five, six. I cannot be fixed_." Her hair changed to its fiery red color.

There was a buzz at Patient 21's door and she slunk away back into the darkness. "OPEN UP AT ROOM 11!" One of the guards shouted from outside and the sound of keys jingling nearby echoed through the empty halls. Patient 21 leaned against the wall and waited for the tiny slot to be opened.

"_Seven, eight. You better start thinking straight_."

"Shut it, Patient 21!" Nurse Phillip commanded in his deep military voice.

Patient 21 smiled. "_Nine, ten. You won't see me again_."

It all happened in the blink of an eye. As Nurse Phillip handed her the syringe filled with Prisoner 19's blood, she used her telekinetic power and made it slip out of his grasp before injecting it straight into his neck. Immediately, his skin turned crusty and he held onto his neck gasping for air as if someone was choking him.

"Shit!" The doctor cursed and pressed the alarm button as the entire place got filled with a blaring bell sound.

The keys unhooked itself from Nurse Phillip's pant and Patient 21 grabbed them as it flew to her through the slot. She unlocked the door and was cornered by four security guards. "We've got her, Doctor." One guard spoke into his radio over his left shoulder. "She's not going— AAAAH!" The guard screamed as the entire hallway caught on fire killing all four officers.

Engulfed in a field of flames, Patient 21 killed anyone that crossed paths with her and at the entrance hall to Ryker's Prison, there stood _the Doctor_. He pulled out the gun from the holster around his waist and opened fire at her. Patient 21 managed to dodge the bullets but the last one caught her. It went straight through her right shoulder and she screamed in agony. The flames surrounding her vanished and she bent over on all fours.

"You were my greatest achievement, Patient 21. We could have done great things together with your abilities. Change the world. But you chose to defy me." He aimed the pistol at her face. "I am truly sorry for this."

"Go to hell." She growled and he burst into flames. Patient 21 stood up but stumbled in her footsteps.

She pushed the front door apart with her left hand and stepped out into the pouring rain getting drenched at once. She sucked in the air between her teeth as the bullet wound stung from the rain entering inside and held onto her shoulder. The penitentiary was deserted on the outside and Patient 21 kept on walking as the prison behind her exploded. She left the prison gate and went wherever her feet took her.

It felt like miles but she never stopped even though her feet ached. A bright light flashed before her eyes and she shielded them with her hand. The man who was driving the red car stopped at the side of the road and got out.

"Hey? You alright?" He asked and edged closer to her. She trudged towards him slowly and his eyes widened as he saw the deep wound in her shoulder. "What the hell?"

"I-I…" Patient 21 stuttered and gulped heavily. "I-I n-need a ride. H-help me. P-please."

"Yeah, alright. Get inside. I'll take you to the nearest hospital."

"No!" She shook her head. "1407. Graymalkin Lane. Salem Center."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for taking this long to post a new chapter. Been busy with college work and my job. Anyways, I just want to say how much I really love all the followers, favorite-ers, and reviewers who did to my story. Love you guys. You're da best. Now on to Chapter Two._

* * *

**_SHADOWS OF THE FORGOTTEN_**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Charles sighed. It was in the dead of the night and he was too busy working on several paperwork. He had recently decided to reopen the _School for Gifted Youngsters_ with the help of Hank McCoy. Several students had already signed up for the school and the list kept getting longer and longer. And with that, came more documents to fill out.

He leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his cup of tea before getting up. He glanced out the window behind of him and turned around as he walked over to the bookshelf. Charles scanned the many books and began picking out several of them. He loaded his arms with as many books as he could have managed and sat back down on his seat opening the top book. As he flipped through the first couple of pages, his eyes caught something else and he focused his attention on the object rather than what was he was supposed to be doing.

On his desk there rested a framed photograph. In the picture there was a young girl, no older than seventeen, wearing calf-lengthed blue robes over a white shirt and black skirt with a matching blue cap. Her silky blonde hair was nearly waist length and she was smiling so wide. Charles closed his eyes and scanned his brain for that perfect memory.

‹‹Flashback / Seven Years Ago››

_"__We finally made it. Graduation. One giant step into adulthood accomplished another awaits us. College. Dun, dun, dun dunnn." Renée drummed her knees dramatically._

_"__Silly, you." Charles laughed as they both sat on the concrete stairs in front of their school. He looked at her but this time he was serious. "I'm so proud of you, Ren, for coming this far."_

_"__All because of your help. If it wasn't for you constantly pushing me to do better and the guide you gave me, I wouldn't have been sitting in the same row with you tonight. So…thank you." She thanked him with teary eyes._

_"__Aww." Charles smiled and held his arms wide open. "Come here." Renée grinned and hugged him tightly. "I think this calls for some sort of a celebration. What do you think? Just you and me."_

_'__How about dancing?' She contemplated in her head and Charles let go of her._

_"__Dancing?" He asked out loud with a raised brow and Renée nodded innocently which made him smile. "Dancing it is." He got up from the stairs and extended an arm to her. Renée took his hand and he pulled her up. "Oh, and one more thing. I almost forgot." He dug into his pant pocket and pulled out a camera. "Just one photo." He pleaded knowing how much Renée hated taking pictures. "I promise."_

_"__Just one." She held up a finger. "But if I see you press that button more than once, I'm going to kill you myself, Charles Francis Xavier." She remained rooted in the same spot as she was in before and broke into a smile for Charles to capture the moment._

‹‹End of Flashback ››

Charles opened his eyes and picked up the photograph from off the table. He took one close look at the photo and with his right thumb, caressed her face. There was a knock at the door and his thoughts got distracted. "Come in, Hank." The door opened and Charles cleared his throat. "Can I help you with something?" He asked while setting down the photograph back on the desk and quickly wiping an escaped tear from his right cheek.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but where do you want me to put the boxes that you left in the third floor hallway?"

Charles closed the book that he was reading. "You can put them in the library. Where's Pietro by the way? Is he still downstairs watching cartoons and eating all the food from the refrigerator?"

Hank snorted. "Yeah, he is."

"I'll ask him to help you with the boxes." Charles offered.

Hank nodded his head once. "Thanks, Professor."

He left the office and Charles reopened the book as he continued to take several notes down. '_Pietro, can you come into my office now? And turn off the bloody tele._'

Lying on the sofa in the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his arms, Pietro laughed at the funny cartoon he was watching when he heard Charles inside his head. He sighed and within a second or two, he was standing in front of Charles.

The papers that were on top of Charles' desk blew away from the sudden breeze that had entered his office. "Could you _not_ do that, Pietro?" Charles said in an irritated tone as he got up from his seat and began picking up the scattered papers from off the floor. He rolled several of the papers in his hands and smacked the back of Pietro's head with them. "You idiot!" He scolded Pietro.

Pietro's head slightly jerked forward from the impact but he only gave Charles one of his dorky smiles knowing what he had done. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Charles settled the papers on his desk. "Hank needs help moving the boxes that are in the hallway on the third floor. Can you go and help him?"

"Sure thing, Professor."

"And gently walk o—" Charles was cut off midsentence by the sudden exit of Pietro. "You could have at least closed the door behind of you!" He shouted and just as he was about to put his hand on the doorknob, the door slammed shut in front of his face. "Thank you!" He placed both hands on his hips and turned around letting out a deep sigh. It was total chaos. It looked as if a tornado had just passed through his office. The entire floor was littered with papers and Charles rubbed his face in frustration.

The third box that Hank aimed to pick up was stolen by Pietro instead. "Professor Xavier asked me to _kindly_ help you so…yeah." Pietro used his supersonic power and zoomed pass Hank to get to the library.

When he returned, he saw Hank struggling with a heavy box. "Hey, can you give me a hand? This one's heavy."

"Why? Can't you just turn into that big blue hairy guy?" Pietro suggested as he grinned seeing Hank struggle and then rested against the wall.

"Because it's just a box. Besides, it's not cool to always use your powers for the simplest of things. You should know that. Professor Xavier taught us that and you should do well to remember what he teaches us." Hank lectured him. "Now. The box."

Pietro backed away from the wall and stooped down to help Hank pick up the box. As they both got up, there was a knock at the front door, and Pietro glanced at the direction of the sound. "I'll get it." He released his end of the box and Hank quickly transformed into Beast to stop the weight from crashing over his human form. Pietro stopped by the door and looked back as Beast let out an angry roar at him. "You're doing great!" He called out to Beast with a smile and gave him two thumbs up before opening the door.

The girl with the red hair wearing a previously white patient gown that had turned red from the blood dripping from her shoulder made the smile from Pietro's face disappear immediately. "I-I n-n-need h-help." She stammered and rubbed her eyes. The person standing in front of her was swirling out of focus and she trudged towards him.

"Pietro! Who is it?!" Hank asked coming out from the library back in his human self.

Her legs gave way and she collapsed like a broken marionette. Pietro quickly caught her unconscious body and she landed in his arms. The wound in her right shoulder oozed more blood and Pietro stared at the blood on his hands, petrified.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PROFESSOR! HANK!" He shouted and heard several thuds as Charles and Hank came running out from the rooms they were in. "It's alright. You're going to be okay." He whispered to the limp body of the girl and watched as her hair color switch from red to blonde. "What the—"

"Pietro, what's wrong?" Charles asked as he and Hank paused by the bottom of the staircase.

"I-I-I don't know. I just found her like this." He stuttered and turned around to face them.

The brows on Charles' face met each other and the skin on his forehead crinkled. His lips parted but no sound came out as he eyed the familiar face in absolute shock. "_Renée_?" He finally managed to say after a long pause.


	3. Chapter 3

**_SHADOWS OF THE FORGOTTEN_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"So you knew her?" Hank asked Charles.

Charles nodded. "Yes. I did." He handed Hank the photograph that was on his desk. "It wasn't until after we graduated from our senior year did her parents found out about my mutant abilities. Renée's father forbade her to see me again but in her heart she knew that she couldn't stay away from me." Charles sighed. It was always painful for him to relive the last seven years of his life without Renée. "Actually, we met when we were only kids. Five years old to be exact. When I showed her what I was capable of she never told anyone. Not even her parents."

Hank stared at the photograph closely and then gave it back to Charles. "What happened after?"

"Her father found out about our secret meetings. I knew something was wrong the moment he did. I hadn't heard from or seen Renée for days so I decided that it was time to confront her parents about us, _about me_; even though they had already known the truth. When I got to the Isaacs' house, it was cold and empty. I tried to use my telekinetic powers to connect my mind with hers but I couldn't feel or sense her presence anywhere in the house or nearby. The next door neighbor saw me standing by the doorstep for a while and she came out of her home to inform me that the Isaacs had went away since two days ago. I never got the chance to properly say goodbye to Renée. As a matter of fact, I never heard from her myself."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hank apologized, sympathetically.

Charles lifted a hand. "Don't be." He placed the photograph back on his desk. "I'm just glad to see her again. That's all." Charles cleared his throat as he fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "So, uh…how is she?"

"She had lost a lot of blood but with the help of the blood transfusions, I'd say she's fine now. Though…well…" Hank's voice faltered and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's just that…it's been three days. I thought she would have woken up by now seeing as how the surgery was a success. She's recovering quickly but I may need to take some blood samples for further research just to make sure everything's okay. I mean…if that's alright with you, Professor."

"Take whatever you need, Hank. You know I trust you. You've been nothing more than a good friend to me." Charles rested a hand on Hank's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "How's Pietro holding up?"

"He seemed pretty shaken when he found her. Not to mention when he tried getting her blood off his hands. I've never seen him like this before."

"Is he still with her in the medical ward?" Hank nodded and Charles smiled. "I'll go and talk to him."

Pietro was deep asleep and curled up in a ball in a chair in the medical ward. For three days straight, he hadn't left the very same spot he was in. To Pietro, it felt that he was responsible for Renée seeing as he was the one who found and rescued her.

The main door to the ward opened and in walked Charles. At the sight of Pietro sleeping beside Renée on the chair, made him grin. He walked over to Pietro and gently shook him by the shoulder. "Come on, Pietro. Wake up."

"Mm…just five more minutes." Pietro moaned in his sleep and shifted in the chair.

Charles chuckled. "You said that the last time. You need to go home and see your mom and sister. She called last night asking for you but you were asleep."

Pietro opened his eyes and glanced up at Charles. "I called her back this morning and told her I was helping a friend out." He yawned. "Mom is alright with me staying here. Just as long as I keep out of trouble, she said."

"Very well. I'll be in my office preparing for tomorrow. If she wakes up do let me know." Charles said and eyed the still body of Renée.

"Ok." Pietro nodded and Charles left the infirmary. Pietro settled himself back in the ball position and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

It had been a little more than five minutes after Pietro had fallen asleep when he heard someone groaning next to him. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that Renée was stirring around on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a blur and she brought a hand up to her face as she rubbed her eyes.

She blinked a few times before the place got into focus. "Where…where am I?"

"You're at the Xavier Mansion." Pietro told her and got up. "You're safe here."

Renée looked up at Pietro. "Safe? What do you mean _safe_? How…how did I get here?" She asked, surveying the boy in front of her from his silver hair to his silver jacket down to his black jeans.

"I found you three nights ago. You were injured badly and Professor Xavier, Hank, and I took care of you ever since."

She tried to shift her body further up but the needle that was inserted into her right forearm accidentally pulled itself out and she let out a deep intake of breath. "Who are you?"

Pietro placed a hand on his chest and acknowledged himself. "I'm Pietro. Pietro Maximoff."

"Do you work for them?" She wearily questioned.

His face contorted in puzzlement. "_Them_? Who are _them_?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Renée snapped and Pietro was unexpectedly flung against the wall.

Renée hopped out of bed and in a fluid-like motion, she made her way towards Pietro. She roughly grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head to see a line of blood trickling down the side of his forehead. '_Professor, help me. She's awake._'

Charles heard Pietro's plea in his mind and closed the book he was reading. He left his office immediately and ran down the hall in search of Hank. "Hank!" He entered the research laboratory. "It's Pietro. He's in trouble. She's woken up." Hank dropped the solution filled beaker onto the desk and they both left the room for the infirmary. When they came into the medical ward, Pietro was on the floor lying on his back unconscious. "Renée! Stop!" She stopped and eyed Charles out of the corner of her eyes. '_This is not you._'

'_I hate telepaths_.' She mentally replied to Charles. "So get. Out. Of. My. Head." She angrily said and Charles collapsed to his knees as a high-pitched whistling sound began to buzz in his head that only he could hear.

He screamed in agony and held onto his head. "Stop her, Hank." He managed to say. "Stop her."

Hank uncovered a syringe filled with a sleeping antidote and ran into the room. Renée spotted the needle in his hand and had a series of flashbacks from when the doctors used to experiment on her at Ryker's Island. She grew mad and not only did the color of her blonde hair turn red, so did her eyes.

Charles witnessed her change and even though he was in pain, a part of him was still able to think straight. "No." He whispered in shock.

Renée used her telekinetic powers and Hank was sent crashing into the bed behind of her. The medical tray table fell over him and for a second or two, he was still. But then, he began to move and a snarl escaped from his throat as he transformed into Beast. He kicked the tray aside and growled at her. She got into a fighting position and Beast charged at her.

The sound in Charles' head died and he leaned his head back against the doorframe. '_Try not to hurt her, Hank._'

Beast pounced from halfway across the room and two balls of flame rose from Renée's palms. She brought the flames closer to her face and blew them to create a circle of flames that surrounded her. However, that didn't stop Beast. He came from above and her eyes widened in fear as she was thrown out of the medical ward by his powerful arm swing. She forced herself up and took off at a run down the many halls and stairs with Beast on her trail.

Charles managed to crawl his way over to Pietro and placed his index and middle finger on Pietro's ulnar pulse to see if he was okay. '_Hank. Enough._'

Beast halted at the end of the first floor landing and reverted into Hank. Renée glanced back and wondered why he had stopped chasing her. Hank took a step forward in an attempt to capture her but she broke off at full speed before a pair of strong arms engulfed her.

"Wooow. Easy there, kiddo. Where do you think you're running off to?" The man said with a deep voice.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for taking long to update. Here's a long chapter for you guys. Well, at least I think it's long. I hope you guys enjoy it. Get to see a bit of Hank in action. More to come. So please bear with me. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and commenting._


End file.
